


Thomas Ships Week 2 (June 21 - 27)

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: Thomas x Sides ship week [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beach Day, Bonfire, Camping, Fireworks, Gen, I don't know if this is romantic or platonic because i have no idea what Romance is, Ice Cream, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pride, Remus being Remus, Shippy Gen, Summer, Summer clothes, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The sides all love Thomas, Thomas Ships Week 2, Thomas loves all his sides - Freeform, TsxSides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Some fluff for Thomas Ships week 2Day 1 (June 21):Summer clothes(Thomas x Roman)Day 2 (June 22):Beach day(DLAMPTR)Day 3 (June 23):Ice cream(Thomas x Patton)Day 4 (June 24):Camping(Thomas x Logan)Day 5 (June 25):Fireworks(Thomas x Remus)Day 6 (June 26):Cookout/bonfire(Thomas x Virgil)Day 7 (June 27):Pride(Thomas x Janus)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Virgil/Roman/Remus/Janus/Logan/Patton/Thomas
Series: Thomas x Sides ship week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795894
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Day 1 (June 21) Summer clothes (Thomas x Roman)

Thomas gave away an unsure hum as he turned left and right to look at himself in the mirror of the clothing store he had entered, some bags with already bought clothes from other shops rested next to the clothes he had been wearing today.

Roman had begged him to go and get some new summer clothes that wasn’t black. Thomas had found some light shirts, but not that many pants he liked, and shorts were even harder to find. 

Thomas looked back at his reflection, seeing Roman appear behind him before giving him a hug.

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked.

Thomas moved his hand to place it on Roman’s arm, only to feel his own hand on his shoulder and huffed a bit when he remembered he could only touch the sides in his apartment, outside of it he could see them but no one else could. Joan and Talyn had both been certain it was some magical shizz going on. But it was Terence who brought up that the sides might only be able to appear and interact with the world in Thomas’s apartment because he lived there, so his energy was stronger in that spot. It hadn’t really made sense at the time, but as the months went on, it made more and more sense, but despite that Thomas kept forgetting about it whenever he was away from home.

He caught the slight frown on Roman’s face when Thomas’s hand went right through his arm. Clearly not happy with the predicament either. 

“Shopping is boring in general… and most of the clothes I find I don’t like.” Thomas murmured, only loud enough for Roman to hear, Roman pursed his lips in thought, before he stepped away, but was still visible in the mirror.

“Well, You found something to wear that you like at least, so I would call that a win!” Roman said with a grin. “Now, Why don’t you go and pay for those fine shorts and then walk with your strong legs back to the car and drive home so we can cuddle on the couch and rewatch Kipo now with the second season here!” Thomas smiled

“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds like a very nice plan, Roman.” Roman beamed.

Thomas had renewed energy as he took of the shorts and got back into his own clothes before getting his stuff and leaving the fitting room.

o - o - o

He was back home a bit quicker than normal, but the moment he closed the front door Roman rose up in his spot, before hurrying over, Thomas dropped the bags and opened his arms, catching Roman as the creative side flung himself at him. Happily peppering Thomas’s face with kisses, making up for the lost time from when Thomas left home and came back. 

“that tickles-” Thomas laughed before he caught Roman’s face with his hands, Roman pouted when he was unable to kiss Thomas for longer. but the pout vanished the moment Thomas pulled him closer to connect their lips.

Later, with Thomas’s biggest bowl, almost overflowing with popped buttered popcorn, the two sat cuddled close on the couch, under a blanket, watching  Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts on Netflix.


	2. Day 2 (June 22) Beach Day (DLAMPTR)

The sun shone brightly in the sky, making the ocean sparkle brightly in a clear blue. The sand was warm under their feet. It was a spot where Thomas and his family had came to many times before, he knew it like the back of his hand, making it easier for the sides to get more solid.

“Do we have to go  _ in _ the water?” Virgil grumbled dressed in his normal get up, hiding under the parasol he was holding in a death grip. He stood at the border of the grass that made up the natural parking spot amongst the trees, and the sand that spread out making the beach. Thomas and Logan stood near him.

“Come on now Virgil, the water’s nice!” Patton called having run down to the waterline, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and holding his sandals in his hands as he let the clear water roll in over his feet.

“I’m not getting into the ocean Patton!” Virgil said as he stabbed the parasol into the sand before throwing his towel onto the sand and sitting down in the shadow with a hiss. Patton makes a unhappy noise and pouts before he yelps and stumbles out of the water when Remus bulldozes past him.

Dressed in barely anything but a pair of tight speedos, his pale skin blinding under the sunlight as he body slams into the water with a loud shrill yell.

“REMUS GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED SUNSCREEN!” Janus yells, his usual outfit changed to a pair of yellow bathing shorts and a white open button up shirt, hat changed to a big sunhat and a pair of sunglasses, scales shimmering in all hues from yellow to green depending on the light.

Remus shoots up from the water gracefully like a dolphin.

“NO!” he yells before splashing into the water like a big rock, sending another wave of water flying.

Janus hisses before he summons his cane out of nothing and then stretches it out over the water, the next time Remus shoots up from the water the hook of the cane hooks around his arm and instantly pulls him back to the sand, Remus yelps before he lands with an oof in the sand, blinking up at Janus with wide eyes.

“Sunscreen. now.” Janus hisses

“Yes mom.” Remus squeaks out getting to his feet in an instant. Vanishing away the sand and water from his body with a twitch of his hand.

The others only stare in shock and awe as Remus silently lets Janus use all his hands to rub in the water proof sunscreen over Remus’s skin.

“There, now you can go and have fun in the water.” Janus says patting him on the shoulder, before giving him a kiss on the nose, making Remus giggle before he with a hollers of glee rushes into the water again, almost running over Roman who has waded out into the water to his knees. Screeching as the water sprays over him when Remus ran past.

Logan huffed as he unfolded the beach chair, sitting down in the shadows of the parasol opening the book he had been reading. He was forgoing his usual outfit to a pair of blue bathing shorts and a plain well worn NASA T-shirt. 

Thomas chuckled as he watched how Patton wormed himself out of his clothes to be in nothing but his bath shorts and grabbed the inflated dolphin toy. He was about to go into the water but Janus whistled and when Patton turned he waved the sunscreen bottle in his hand.

“Oh!” Patton said as he happily walked over to let Janus put the sunscreen on him. “I would have forgotten.” Patton said with a chuckle, Janus just hummed as he worked the sunscreen on to Patton’s skin.

“What about Roman?” Thomas asked as Janus let Patton run off.

“He’s been sunbathing with me in the imagination, he’s already sun brown he’s fine.”

“But he doesn’t have any tan lines?” Logan asked in confusion.

“He tans in the nude.” Janus said with a smirk. Virgil choked on the water bottle he had picked up from the cooler, holding it away from his as he coughed and hacked for air.

“WHAT?!” He choked out staring at Janus with wide eyes and a bright flush covering his cheeks. Janus just smirked wider.

“You could join us in the fun Virgil~” 

Virgil spluttered before hiding his face in his hands.

“Don’t give him a heatstroke Janus.” Logan said from his chair flipping a page in his book. Janus chuckled before he turned to Thomas.

“Your turn Thomas.”

“Will imaginary sunscreen will work on me?” Janus huffed and puffed the sunscreen away before he walked over to the bag next to the cooler and picked up a real bottle of sunscreen. 

“I came prepared, now get over here before you burn, hun.”

Thomas couldn’t help the slight giggles that left him when Janus rubbed the sunscreen onto his sides and stomach, but when he was done Janus sent him on his marry way with a kiss for good luck, as Thomas walked into the water were Patton was currently playing around in the waves with the duck, Remus and Roman further out no longer chasing each other, but diving around to chase after fish they found.

Janus put the bottle of real sunscreen back in the bag before taking out the imaginary bottle again and coating in his own skin with it, making his scales glitter even more. Once he was done he turned to the two hiding in the shadows.

Virgil stilled when he felt Janus’s eyes on him.

“What?” he asked, Logan glanced up and stiffened.

“You two are almost as pale as Remus.” Janus stated bringing forth his other arms again. “I’ll not have any sunburnt sides or host under my watch”

The others turned back to look at the beach when a loud hiss caught their attention, to see how Janus was currently wrestling Virgil out of his hoodie and tight ripped jeans, all the while holding Logan stuck in place who looked like he was trying to figure out what to do to get away.

“Once Janus is set on giving you sunscreen he’s not stopping.” Remus said as he appeared from the water right next to Thomas who gave away a loud yelp and collapsed into the water. He spluttered and stroked his bangs out of his eyes as he heard Remus cackle.

o - o - o

Thomas got out of the water a few hours later, ready to eat some of the food he brought with him. Logan had fallen asleep in the beach chair, having finished the book, that now rested in his lap, he snored softly. Virgil was engrossed in his phone, but he hadn’t put on his hoodie again after Janus’s sunscreen endeavour, and changed into a washed out purple tank top and a pair of knee long grey shorts. feet hidden in the sand.

“Hey? Where’s Janus?” Thomas asked looking around. Thomas hadn’t seen him go into the water, but he was nowhere to be seen on the beach, only his sunhat lied in the sand.

“Hm?” Virgil looked up from his phone and looked around “Oh, he must have burrowed.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“He’s probably under the sunhat” Virgil said offhandedly as he took another gulp of water from the water bottle.

Thomas confusedly moved over to the sunhat and picked it up, earning a hiss. He blinked as he saw Janus’s face.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked crouching down.

“I’m a snake, Thomas, do keep up.”

“Doesn’t the sunscreen get sticky with the sand?”

“Imaginary sunscreen Thomas. only yours care about the sand.” Janus huffed before he squinted up at Thomas “Can you put the hat back or do you need me?”

“I was about to eat, sooo… If you want your flat bread ham rolls now is the time to eat them.” Janus’s tongue poked out as his stomach gave a small gurgle. 

“Yes.” was all he said before he wiggled a bit and Thomas took a step back to see Janus emerge from out under the sand, shaking it out of his clothes before giving a flip with his hand to send the sand to the ground again.

Thomas gave away a loud whistle which caught the others attention and he gestured for them to come over.

Logan was awoken with a loud yelp and grumble when Remus soaked from the water grabbed him by the face and kissed him, before doing a full on body shake sending cold water everywhere. Logan spluttered and coughed before he wiped his glasses free from the water droplets. 

“Ugh, thank you for that Remus.”

“You’re welcome!” Remus singsonged before he plopped down on the sand and made grabby hands for his food. a box of sushi with more raw fish and shrimp than rice and some pickles to chomp on. Roman took his own box with food, a chicken salad. Patton and Virgil shared some pizza muffins and Logan took his own food a box with grapes and fruit as well as two double sandwiches with crofters.

o - o - o

The sun was low when they gathered their things to return back home. Thomas made sure to shake everything free of sand before putting it the back of the car. before he got into the driver's seat and started the ride home. sending a glance into the backseat to see how the sides were all sleeping. The only one still awake was Janus who sat in the passenger seat. watching the road pass by with a slightly glazed over look. Clearly not fully attentive to the world around him either.

Thomas would say it was a good day, and he sighed as he relaxed in the driver's seat, a warm smile on his lips. 

“I love you guys so much.”

Janus hummed and a smelly mumble came from the others. making Thomas smile a bit bigger.


	3. Day 3 (June 23): Ice cream (Thomas x Patton)

“Ah brainfreeze!” Patton cried out dropping the spoon into the tub of ice cream he held in his lap. Thomas chuckled as he gave Patton’s shoulder a light buff with his own, taking a spoon of ice cream out of his own tub.

“Good thing I didn’t get it I’m sure Logan wouldn’t like that.” Thomas chuckled, Patton gave a wet laugh, rubbing at his puffy red eyes with the heel of his hand before he snuggled into Thomas side and the blankets and pillows a bit more.

“He would be really cold.” Patton hummed.

“He would be  _ freezing _ .” Thomas said with a smirk causing Patton to giggle again and Thomas smiled warmly.

The sounds of the documentary about frogs and amphibians on the tv filled up the quietness in the room for a while, letting the two just cuddle to help make Patton’s less than awesome feelings feel a bit easier to deal with.

He broke it after a while

“How you feeling now Pat?” Patton was quiet for a moment.

“Not… all that great… but, better than this morning.” he said with a tired smile leaning his head against Thomas’s shoulder “This ice cream, the documentary and you being here, sure is helping things feel less bad.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.” Thomas leaned his head against Patton’s, feeling the soft material of the cat onesie against his cheek. 

“Me too… but.. uh um...”

“What is it, my little quaker?”

“Could we watch some Winnie the Pooh after this documentary?” Thomas chuckled before leaning forward to give Patton a kiss on the nose

“Of course we can, Patton.” Thomas said with a smile “Why don’t we finish this ice cream and then get ready for sleepy time and getting all cosy upstairs?”

“I… I’d like that.” Patton whispered, before he leaned forward to kiss Thomas on the lips, Thomas smiled at the sweet mix of Patton’s vanilla and his own salted caramel taste that mingled with the kiss.

Once the two tubs of ice cream was finished and discarded onto the sink, the two brushed their teeth, dressed into their pyjamas, Patton didn’t change much, but the cat hoodie left his shoulders, and Thomas saw how the baby blue shirt changed to the green frog themed T-shirt Patton slept in. It took a bit of coordination to get the blankets and pillows from the couch back to the bed, but they succeeded and quickly cuddled up before Thomas pulled up Winnie the Pooh on his laptop. They barely made it past half of the movie before Thomas heard the soft slightly quacking snores that left Patton. Face squished against Thomas’s chest. Thomas paused the movie and turned of his laptop, putting it away on the nightstand before gently prying Patton’s glasses off his face and place them on top of the computer.

Morning found them both snuggled close, legs entwined on the bed, both snoring softly as they dreamed happy dreams.


	4. Day 4 (June 24): Camping (Thomas x Logan)

“Logan? Where are we going?” Thomas asked as he trailed after Logan up the forest path uphill,

“We will be there soon.” Logan replied.

The forest was growing darker by the second as the sun sunk closer and closer to the horizon. If Thomas looked up he could see how the setting sun painted the tops of the trees in vibrant reds and oranges.

They walked uphill for a while more before the trees parted revealing the sky and the setting sun. Thomas couldn’t help the gaps that left his lisp at the view. The hilltop gave them both a great view of the changing sky as well as the landscape around them, mostly it was the forest of the park they were camping at, their tent and belongings at the cape site that they’ve left a few minutes ago. Logan turned around and it was first now Thomas noticed he was holding a blanket and a sleeping mat to keep the moisture of the earth from chilling them in his arms.

“You came prepared.” Thomas chuckled.

“Ah yes. I grabbed these after making sure no one was around… I rather not give Virgil’s cryptids theories more fruits by making these float in the air to anyone else.”

“Understandable, so? We’re to watch the sunset?”

“I found this spot earlier, after we got up the tent… and it was the perfect spot for stargazing, though I will admit, the sunset is a nice addition.” Thomas walked over and kissed Logan on the lips.

“Not as nice as you, Logan.” Logan made a flustered noise, face almost rivalling the setting sun in its redness.

They found a good spot to sit down and got comfortable under the blanket. Thomas blinked in surprise when Logan suddenly shrunk in height before him before sitting down so he could rest his back against Thomas’s chest.

“What are you doing Logan?”

“I want to be held.” Logan stated before he gave Thomas an unsure look, Logan was mostly the one who held Thomas “Is.. is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay Logan!” Thomas called happily wrapping his arms around Logan’s torso. “I’ll gladly hold you for as long as you want me too.” Logan blushed but gripped at Thomas arms, leaning against Thomas a bit more.

“... good. this will be satisfactory.” Thomas chuckled before he gave Logan a quick peck on the temple, earning another flustered squeak from his logical side.

The sunset was beautiful, the sky changing from strong reds and oranges to fainter pinks and purples, before deep dark blue took over to pitch black as the sun vanished from behind the horizon, the stars coming alight one after the other now when the sun no longer blinded out their lights.

Logan happily talked as he pointed out the different constellations, talking about the myths that made them and what starts shone in them, Thomas listened happily, resting his jaw on top of Logan’s head.

They didn’t retreat back to the tent before their yawning became more normal than them talking. the trip back went a bit slower as they only had Thomas’s flashlight to guide them down the path, to avoid loose rocks and tricky roots. The tent waited for them when they came back to the campsite. Thomas opened it and let Logan climb inside first before he followed. They quickly brushed their teeth before they climbed down in the sleeping bags. They were quiet for a moment before they both shuffled closer and in the end, opened up the zippers on the sleeping bags to make them into two big blankets instead to be able to cuddle.

They were awoken in the morning by a herd of geese flying over the campsite and landing in the lake a bit away, where many of the camping families bathed if it got to warm. Thomas made a unhappy noise, wanting to sleep more, Logan just chuckled slightly before he pulled Thomas closer, now back to his normal height.

“Go back to sleep, Thomas. We don’t have much planned for this day.” Thomas sighed and nuzzled into Logan’s chest. letting sleep start to claim him again, he smiled when he felt Logan card his fingers through his hair and place a kiss on his forehead, Thomas snuggled a bit closer, wrapping his arms around Logan once again before sleep fully took him.


	5. Day 5 (June 25): Fireworks (Thomas x Remus)

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Remus cackled as the rushed away from the firework, having just lit the fuse. he made a slide breaking in the sand landing on his side next to where Thomas was sitting in a Draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls pose, making Thomas laugh, Remus beamed before he returned his attention to the firework that gave away a sizzle before shooting up into the air and exploding into a cascade of bright greens and silvers. Remus cackled loudly as he clapped his hands. “ANOTHER!”

“Here you go.” Thomas said as he handed over the firework to Remus who squealed and rushed off to get it ready before lighting the fuse and rushing back to his spot.

“Wonder what would happen if i ate one after it got lit!” Remus asked holding it in his hands.

Thomas cringed at the mental image.

“I rather you didn’t” he said as he pulled Remus close, hugging him tight “I want you to be whole.”

“But i wanna be saintlike.” 

“What?”

“You know, _holey_!” Thomas made a weak noise that sounded like a mix of a groan and a sob as he hid his face in the frills of Remus’s shoulder.

“You’ve been spending time with Patton I see...”

“What? No! Jan-Jan-binks puns as much as Daddy-o.”

“Oh he does, does he?”

“Yes!” Remus grinned before he leaned into Thomas, before looking down at the firework again. “I’m gonna go put this aflame.”

“Have fun.” Thomas chuckled as he let go of Remus, who happily bounced over to the pipe that he put the stick of the firework into before putting the fuse aflame and running back to Thomas’s side.

Once the fireworks they had brought were all gone Remus snuggled close to Thomas as they watched the other fireworks that lit up the sky. 

A crunch made Thomas turn his face slowly to stare at Remus who was holding a shell with a clear bite mark in his hand.

“Buddy… why?”

“It looked yummy… but it tastes just like eggshells.”

“Why do you know what eggshells tastes like...” Thomas sighed as he leaned his head against Remus’s shoulder, feeling it vibrate as Remus snickered.

“Janus wasn’t quick enough with breakfast.”

“You ate the egg raw didn’t you.”

“I ate it raw!”

Thomas laughed before he peered up at Remus who was grinning, Thomas quickly pushed himself up to give the chaotic creative side a kiss on the cheek.

Remus made a squeak before he snuggled into Thomas and giggled, happily wrapping his arms and tentacles around Thomas's torso, blowing a raspberry into Thomas’s cheek, making Thomas burst out laughing..


	6. Day 6 (June 26): Bonfire (Thomas x Virgil)

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“I’ve already made sure of it, I watered the grass before to make it less easy to get aflame, we have the fire extinguisher right here, and we are a safe distance away from the house and any other building and trees.”

“Just wanted to be sure...”

“Thank you for being vigilant. Now, do you want to light the bonfire or should I?”

“Uhh...” Virgil looked from the pile of wood to Thomas who was holding the matches in his hand. “You… you can do it.” Virgil huffed, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Thomas gave a side nod with his head before he walked over to the bonfire, crouching down to where he had the pile of thinner pieces of wood and some paper to make it easier to start. He lit the match and started it, the fire swirled a bit over the papers before it grabbed hold of the woods and as Thomas stepped away from the fire, it grew in size powered by the firewood. Thomas moved back to Virgil’s side, pushing his own hand into Virgil’s pocket to hold the anxious side’s hand and intertwine their fingers. Thomas couldn’t help the small smirk that grew on his lips when he saw how Virgil ducked his head but the bright red blush was still clearly visible on his cheeks and ears. 

The fire had grown smaller as it had worked through the wood, now it was a gentle flame that swayed in the wind.

“So… what now?” Virgil asked, turning his head when he heard the rustle of a bag, he blinked when he saw Thomas holding in two sticks and white powdered squares in his hands. “Is… is that?”

“Marshmallows!” Thomas cheered as he handed one of the sticks to Virgil “I also brought some chocolate and crackers for smores.”

“Oh my fucking god- I love you.” Virgil said as he grabbed two marshmallows and quickly stabbed them onto his stick, all the while Thomas laughed.

It was sometime between the 3rd to 5th smore that Thomas got back inside to get a blanket to put over them both, when the chill of the night got a bit too strong for the fire to fight. Virgil shuffled until he was leaning against Thomas’s side before he stilled, pulling his 12th marshmallows away from the glowing coals to eat it as it was, making a small wounded noise when it was way hotter and gooier than he first planned, ending up with marshmallow all over his lips.

“Ah- hot!” He hissed, trying to lick the marshmallow up.

“Hey Virgil?” Thomas said making Virgil give away a confused noise and turn his head to look at Thomas, only to squeak when Thomas kissed him on the lips. When Thomas pulled back he licked around his lips with a smirk, Virgil blushed strongly when he realised Thomas had eaten the marshmallows from off his lips. 

“You smooth asshole!” Virgil squeaked as he hid his face in his hands. Thomas snickered before he leaned forward again and kissed Virgil on the red cheek, making Virgil squeak again. “I got a reputation to uphold! stop it!” he giggled as Thomas pulled him close to kiss him more wherever he could reach.

“Well too bad, the reputation was tarnished the moment you said you loved me~” Thomas nickered as he wiggled his fingers at Virgil’s side, making the side squeak and giggle.

“Nooohooooo” Virgil squealed when Thomas kissed him on his neck before letting his fingers still and stop their tickling and Just held Virgil close, letting his cheek rest atop Virgil’s head.

“You’re adorable.”

“Noooooooo!”


	7. Day 7 (June 27): Pride (Thomas x Janus)

“I can’t believe Roman talked me into getting this shirt...” Thomas huffed as he looked at the grey crop top with the words ‘Gay af.’ he was wearing in the mirror.

“I would say it fits you quite nicely.” a voice said from behind him, making Thomas yelp and spin around and stumble into the mirror.

Janus sat on his bed, legs crossed and hands clasped in his lap.

“Oh my gosh, you startled me.” Thomas gasped as he let his hand fall from his chest as he got his balance back.

“Apologies.” Janus murmured as he got to his feet, walking over to brush some invisible dust from Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas couldn’t help the blush that started to colour his cheeks as he looked down at Janus. The shortest of the sides that he knew about. Thomas wasn’t sure if Janus’s short height was an aftereffect of himself pushing Janus away and to the back of the mind for so long out of fear to appear like a bad person, and his own beliefs that lying was wrong and bad.

To think his own snake boi would be the one to help him see some sense amongst the muddled chaos he ended up in after the fiasco that was the wedding and callback dilemma. Thomas wasn’t sure how he had forgotten just how much Janus had helped him back in the day.

“Are you okay with this?” Thomas asked in a timid tone. Janus glanced up at him through his eyelashes, and Thomas fell even more in love with those expressive eyes coloured in adoring gold and warm brown.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked clearly confused

“I mean… Me… being open about this...” Thomas started gesturing to himself only to close his mouth when Janus placed two of his gloved fingers on top of Thomas’s lips to silence him.

“Thomas, back before you came out, I was working overtime in order to keep you safe, but you were extremely unhappy about a lot of things, and scared out of your mind. The moment you took the bravery to come out to your family and friends is amazing, sure I will admit I was worried, but it all went better than whatever worst case scenario Virgil fabricated, and after all that you’ve fully embraced who you truly are as a person and I couldn’t be more proud of you, and if less work is an added bonus, I’m not about to argue.” Janus said, Thomas chuckled before he smiled behind the fingers.

“Thanks Jan.”

“Don’t mention it, all in a day's work.” Janus huffed as he pulled his hands back, crossing his arms under his capelet.

“No really, Janus. I never thanked you for keeping me safe back then and even now you keep me safe by giving me lies or ways to get out of bad situations or to keep myself safe amongst less than accepting individuals.” Janus blushed and waved his hand.

“You don’t need to-”

“I love you, and thank you for looking out for me, even before I realised that you did.” Thomas pulled Janus close hugging him close. Janus stiffened before he melted, Thomas smiled when he felt the 6 pair of arms wrap around him as well.

“I absolutely  _ despise _ you...” Janus mumbled, voice thick with emotions, he was trying to hide. Thomas laughed before he leaned back. Janus peered up at him, a blush colouring his human cheek, the scaled side was a bit brighter in colour along his cheek than normally. Thomas smiled before he leaned down and connected their lips.

“Wish me luck.” Thomas whispered when he pulled back.

“You’ll do wonderfully.” Janus murmured back before he connected their lips again.

They broke apart for air a while later and Janus took a step back, releasing his hold of his host.

“Now.” Janus clasped his hands together before he picked up the rainbow flag that was resting on the bed “Let’s show this Pride who’s boss, before Roman appears and drags both off us out of the house.”

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh as he took the flag from Janus’s hands, throwing it over their heads before pulling the deceitful side in for another kiss, hidden under the rainbow before he rushed out of the bedroom. Leaving Janus spluttering and blushing bright red before he fixed his hat and sank down.

“ _ Show them who’s boss, love. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it :3


End file.
